The following Patent Document 1 discloses an injection mold for an optical fiber coating, which does not cure resin in an injection hole or the like even in the case of being irradiated with ultraviolet light, can cure the required portions of the resin, furthermore and does not incur the possibility that burrs occur due to leakage of the resin from the matching surface. The above-described injection mold is provided with a pair of mold bodies which are provided with a recessed-shaped groove that is used to sandwich an optical fiber on the matching surface and which are made of a ultraviolet light transmissive material. A ultraviolet light barrier coating is formed on both ends of the matching surface of at least one of the paired mold bodies, and an injection hole made of a ultraviolet curable resin is provided on the mold body on which ultraviolet light is blocked by the coating.